Unicorn
Unicorn is a specie of common magical creature featured in Season 2 and Season 3. Appearance Unicorns are horse like creatures described to have white pure silky coat fur, deep blue lapis lazuli eyes, a pointed horn centered on its head and to always stand tall. When angry their eyes and horn glow bright red. Story 'Season 2' According to Randy the weather, humidity, air, water and magic, makes Gedonelune Academy the ideal place for them to live. However due to being fickle, there's no telling if a unicorn would visit an area twice. In Azusa Kuze's route it's said that unicorns are a very rare creature, making them impossible to find. There's a well-known myth story called the "Saint's Ark" that said: "Many years ago , the world was met with an unprecedented crisis. At that time, a saint created a gigantic vessel and led all the world's creatures into it. ... the lands were covered by a terrible flood. However, the unicorns were too proud to accept the help of humans and refused to board the ship. The unicorns pledged they would overcome the flood by swimming to safety under their own power. Eventually, all the lands were consumed by the flood. Almost all of the unicorns perished in the disaster." Due to this pride they brought their own destruction, which is why there are few of them and they don't show up to humans. In all three stories Azusa tries to kill a unicorn. 'Season 3' ]] In Leon's route, its revealed that a unicorn stole a Fairy Flower to be transformed into a human. As the flower only gave a "human appearance," lacking in the emotions, the unicorn trowed away the fairy flower. That unicorn was Leon. Gaining emotions thanks to Liz Hart, Leon regretted plucking the Fairy Flower from the Fairy Garden, which almost caused the destruction of Gedonelune. Leon and Liz returned the flower, and saved the King of Fairies, and Gedonelune. At the beginning of each chapter, it was read bits of the Unicorn Picture Book, telling the story of a unicorn and a little girl, similar to Leon's route itself. Personality Due to Unicorns sentience and language, like Fairies and Mermaids, Unicorns are able to communicate with humans, and much was told regarding the species general personality. Described in many routes as proud creatures, inside the stories in the "Magical Creatures Encyclopedia" Unicorns were remarked as "proud white horses," and in the "Saint's Ark" myth, being their pride the reason of their low population. They're also described as intelligent creatures with free will. Randy describes them as fickle and super moody, despising pretty much all humans. However they can have a more gentle approach with a fair maiden, pure in heart, liking their company. Trivia *Despite being described with Lapis Lazuli eyes color, no unicorn so far was presented this way. *In Caesar Raphael's early bird, the avatar hair style was named "Unicorn Color Pigtail." *So far only 3 avatar items had a unicorn. (See gallery bellow.) Gallery Miscellaneous: Unicorn_2.jpg|Screenshot Leon_early_bird_item.jpg|Leon Early Bird Object (Room) Av_2aniv_his_eff2.jpg|2nd Year Anniversary Effect (Garden) Av 034 yonro obj1.jpg|4 Year Anniversary Fun Bunch on the Train (Garden) Sprites: Unicorn_01_l_muhyoujou.png Unicorn_01_l_akame.png Unicorn_01_l_ikari.png Unicorn_01_l_gekido.png Category:Magical Creatures Category:Species